Sonic and the legend of the oracle
by gameloverx
Summary: What if you lose something you relied on all your life at the time when you needed it the most? What if your whole world starts falling apart, and the only one who can help you is someone you barely know? Changed to T for blood and main character death.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE.**

The darkness wakes, the darkness sees,

The truth, as it has came to be.

I here proclaim, by the seven seas,

The one, who's worthy enough for me.

The one,who, as truth be told,

Can listen to my every word.

Inherits the power that lies within.

The duty, that shall leave my sin.

The one, who, I hear proclaim,

Will be the next to win this game.

The one who hears, the one who sees,

The truth, as hard as it can be.

Who understands the people's sins,

Who really gets the people's thoughts,

Who sees through lies, and fear, and death,

Who sees the rights of plenty and lots.

The one, who, is brave inough,

To face near death,

I know I'm right.

I know she's wrong,

And I know I'm right.

I know that you are,

The next Oracle of Time.

_(the poem of the Oracle. _From _Ancient Mobian Legends.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there people! Now before you start asking, I'll answer: yes, I deleted my original story. And here is the reason: It. Was. BAD! And if you thought that it was good, trust me, I can do WAY better than that! And sorry, Dex won't be in there this time. You see, he just doesn't fit right. You'll get what I mean. Without further adoo, I present to you: the first chapter! :)**

Chapter one: things aren't always as they seem.

It all started out as a tippical kick-eggman's-butt mission. None of our heroes: Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, or Tails, new what was coming. As usual, they landed the Tornado right outside the base, and, as usual, they saw a metal wall behind which a bunch of robotic noises were heard. And as usual, Sonic was suffering from impatience.

" Come ON already!" he groaned. " I'm not getting any younger here!"

He repeated this statement about five times already, and Knuckles, who was getting really sick of it, suddenly lost it. "WOULD YOU BE QUIET FOR AT LEAST FIVE SECONDS! YOU ARE PROBABLY THE MOST ANOYING PERSON IN MY LIFE AND THE ONLY REASON WHY I CAME IS FOR THE MASTER EMERALD SO SHUT UP!"

Sonic stared at him for about five seconds, then grinned. "Gee, Knuckie, keep doing it and I'll soon be going deaf!"

Knuckles shook his head, but said nothing. Amy giggled. "You can't live a day without arguing with each other, can you?"

"Hey guys!" Tails called out, tearing the three out of their conversation, "Come check this out!"

The three moved towards the twelve year old kitsune, who was holding a small device displaying the whole base inside out.

"Is it the master emerald?" the oldest one asked.

Sonic rolled his eyes. The only thing that Knuckles was interested in was that stupid rock.

Tails shook his head. "The master emerald IS in there, but that's not it. The whole base seems to be sitting on a giant berrial ground."

Amy shuttered. "b-b-berial g-g-r-r-round?"

The blue hedgehog looked down awkwardly at the ground he was standing on. " So, um, who's berried here?"

Tails shut off his sitemap and clicked on browser. Well, according to historians, this is the exact location of the ancient mobian sivilization named Zeosaria, after their major goddess, Zeosara. Eggman's base is exactly on top of where her temple used to be. It's also were one of the ancient Gaia temples used to be."

"So you mean that eggman TORE IT DOWN?" Sonic exclaimed. Back when he had to defeat dark Gaia, he and Chip traveled here to restore one of the emeralds' power. Back then the temple was still here, and it was the most magnificent place in Mayania. Seeing that the evil scientist can tear down something like that really bugged Sonic.

"Alright, come on guys, we're blowing this place up." He said. And the four mobians jumped over the wall.

...

Eggman was enjoying his fifth turkey sandwich of the day. Once in a while he glanced up at the monitors in his computer room, waiting for his arch nemessis.

_Come on! He should be here by now!_

The round scientist couldn't wait for the blue hedgehog to get here. Today, was the day when he could finnaly get his revenge. Then he noticed one of the monitors displaying a very strange scene. A hedgehog in a red dress was bashing a bunch of robots with a giant hammer. When I say giant, I mean GIANT. The weapon was even bigger than the girl herself, and surprisingly, she could hold it up with ease. Behind her was a blue hedgehog destroying the minions as if they were nothing but tin cans. After the to finished bashing the robots, Sonic looked up at the camera.

"Hey egghead! Seriously, you disappoint me. I thought that you would give us something tougher than this. well, we still have your base to blow up so, see ya!" The cobalt mobian grabbed Amy's hand and sped off through the corridor.

A creepy smile crossed Eggman's face. "Enjoy your last few minutes hedgehog! Enjoy life while you still can."

...

"Amy, I need you to go to Knuckles and Tails, they'll need help with the blowing up part."

"Wait, what about you?" The was a hint of worry in Amy's voice.

"I promised Knux that I'll get the master emerald for him. Don't worry, I'll join you guys in a bit."

"Sonic, that rock probably weighs a ton! How on Mobius are you gonna get it out of here?"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Duh! chaos control!" He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." That's the only thing she could respond. "Well, be careful out there!"

The hero of Mobius gave her a thumbs up. "Don't worry Amy! I'm always am."

The pink hedgehog hugged him before running away into the dark corridor.

Sonic turned on his communicator. "Hey Knuckles, Amy's gonna join ya."

"And you?" The Echidna on the other line asked. "You're getting the master emerald, right?"

"Yep."

"Well, uh, good luck."

"I don't need it, that's what my speed is for."

"So that's it, your speed. Without it you probably would've been nothing but a useless little kid, poking his nose where he isn't supposed to."

"Ha ha, very funny. Dream on, Knucklehead."

With those words, Sonic sped through the corridor.

...

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my blue-furred friend."Eggman's mocking voice echoed through the room which Sonice had just entered.

The hero rolled his eyes. "Okay, first of all, I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND. Second of all, I have a steaming echidna down there who really wants his big green rock back so just let me bash up whatever robot you planned for me and leave with the emerald."

The crazy doctor just smiled. I don't think you'll live enough to even see it."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you always say."

Still smiling, the doctor reached behind his back and pressed a big red button. "Gotcha!"

A large glass capsule fell onto the mobian, trapping him inside.

"Okay, this just got old. You did this lots of times to me before and _surprisingly, _I still escaped." Sonic still had his cocky mood up.

"Well, I'm afraid this time you won't be able to do so." Egg man's grin was getting wider on every word.

The hedgehog was getting frustrated. "Do you _always _have to speak in riddles? Spill the beans already!"

The scientist debited that it was time to reveal his plan. "Have you heard of the legend of the Oracle? Ofcorse you haven't, how could some one as uncivilized as you be interested in this?"

"Hey!"

"The legend states that once a powerful being lived on this planet. But then it died, and the only thing that was left of it was a key. Some say it's an actual key, some say its an object of some sort. Some say that its a person. I don't know what ecxatly it is, but I know one thing for sure: it unlocks the secret to ultimate power.

Of course, to every key, there's a lock. And for this one, we are on top of the lock right now. That's when you come in. I can drain you from life energy, sience yours is abnormally high, and use it to uncover the lock. After that I will have to find the key, but that doesn't matter right now. Well? Impressed?"

Sonic was impressed, infact, he was worried. But, of course, he didn't let Eggman see that. "Okay, so you do kill me, find the key, and all that. But how do you know that this "ancient power" won't dobblecross you like dark gaia did?"

"That, is not your buissness, hedgehog. Right now, you will finally feel how it feels to lose!"

A second later Sonic felt a stinging sensation. It slowly turned into a burning feeling as Sonic got in gulfed in electrical currents that were, literally, sucking his life out. Imagine that you are beeing pearsed by a hundred knife and at the same time toasting in an oven. Now multiply that pain by 100, and that's how Sonic felt right now. Not able to take it anymore, he let out a painful scream. His vision was slowly getting darker and darker. He felt his strength leaving him.

_Sonic, you have to live._

That was the last thing he heard before his world plunged into darkness.

...

**NOOOOOO! SONIC'S DEAD! Or is he? ofcourse, the people who read the original story already know. So, here come the questions: What ancient power is eggman talking about? what happened to Sonics friends? Were does chip come in? What's up with the prologue? What the heck is the oricale and what on mobius is the key? Why am I getting so little reviews? R, R, & P! (READ, REVIEW, AND PREDICT!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! Welcome to the second chapter of Sonic and the Legend of the Oracle! Last chapter Sonic and his friends went to blow up Egg man's base. They found out that the base was on top of an ancient temple. When Sonic went to retrieve the Master Emerald for Knuckles he got caught by Eggman. Eggman reveled his evil plan and drained Sonic of his life energy. Of course, Sonic was supposed to die. But why would I make Sonic die if its only the beginning of my book? That would be very stupid. **

**I didn't explain last chapter, but "Mayania" is a continent on Mobius. Its the Mobian version of South America. Also: Sonic the Werehog is NOT gonna be in this fan fic. And the reason is: I hate that form of Sonic, literally. Its just that he seems OOC in that form. Speaking of OOC, this chapter was hard to write without making Sonic all out of character. I'm sorry if he still is. One more thing: Thank you sooo much, IOnlyWriteBigStories! But this chapter is now even harder to write now. Alright, descriptions you say? Then descriptions it is! One Moore thing: I published a crossover and I seriously need someone to read it! Please do! **

**It's not surprising that Eggman got another scheme up his sleeve (did I spell it right?). And sence he failed numerous times, why wouldn't he fail again? That, my friends, you will find out in this chapter. Also: IMPORTANT: this fiction is gonna feature an OC. Look, I HAD to put it there! HAD to! If you don't like that kind, than don't read! Also: REVIEW! Also: from this chapter on, I'm going to include quotes in the beginning of chapters. Here...we...GO! (lol! I just ripped off Sonic there!)**

**CHAPTER 2: Things can get worse.**

_"A true friend will come to you in the most desperate times, even if others think it is impossible." - Kevin Clien (Not real)_

"Sonic..."

"Ugh.."

Waking up after being energy drained wasn't the best experience. As Sonic slowly drifted into consciousness, he felt like every limb in his body was totally paralyzed. To make sure that he hadn't lost one, the blue hedgehog felt every numb part of his body. When he knew that he was still in one piece, he slowly got up and opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, and he couldn't make out anything that was in front of him. However, he could see a small shape hovering in front of him.

"Hey, you're alive!" the shape spoke. There was something quite familiar about it, like someone from his past.

"Chip?" Sonics voice sounded hoarse, as if he hadn't spoke for a million years. The blue blur rubbed his eyes. Slowly his whole world came to a focus. He was sitting in some kind of meadow, fill led with flowers and insects. A forest stretched in the horizon, and the light of the morning sun light up the whole scenery. But the landscape was not what Sonic was looking at. Chip the light Gaia was hovering in front of him, a big smile on his face.

"Hey Sonic." was his only reply.

Sonic smiled. He hadn't seen Chip in a while, not since the Dark Gaia incident. He remembered how he and Chip fought Dark Gaia, how Chip realized who he was, and how he sacrificed himself to save Sonic. Back then it felt so real, but right now, it was like a bad dream that he had just now.

"Chip, what happened?" the question was the first to come to his mind. It mentioned a lot of things, such as "where are we?" "What happened?" "how are you still alive?" "how am I still alive?" ect.

Chip scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm not exactly sure...the only thing I remember is this bright flash, then the next thing I know, me and you are in this field."

"Well its great to have you back, buddy."

"Yeah, me too. Sonic! You don't look that good! Want some chocolate? It'll make you feel better!" Chip said.

Sonic chuckled. "Maybe later. Wait till I tell Tails that you're back!"

Suddenly, he remembered the whole thing. The fight, Eggman's scheme, the whole 'burial ground thing'. The hedgehog's stomach did a backflip. "Chip, do you know were Tails, Amy, and Knuckles are?"

Chip's ears drooped a little. "No idea, sorry. What were you guys doing, anyways?"

Sonic sighed. "Getting rid of Eggman. Things suddenly started to go downhill, and, well, if you hadn't saved me, I wouldn't be here right now."

Chip understood what Sonic was hinting at. "Sonic, I'm sure they're fine. They're probably waiting for you to get home right now."

"I don't think so, Chip. And even if they did make it out, they probably think that I'm dead." Sonic slowly got onto his feet. His head started throbbing, and he could feel a wave of dizziness wash over him. "I guess I've got to find them, huh?"

Chip shook his head. "Sonic, I don't think you can run right now. not after all that."

The blue mobian just rolled his eyes. "I've suffered way more than this. I'll be fine."

"I still don't think that you should-"

But Sonic was already getting into his running position. And the next thing he knew, he was running. But here's the thing: he was running pretty fast, for a usual Mobian. But eight miles per hour _wasn't usual _for Sonic. Maybe eighty, but NOT eight. The blue hedgehog stopped, and looked at himself with confusion. His gaze met Chip's equally confused look.

"What..the..hell?" he asked the gaia.

Chip put his arms up in defence. "Don't look at me! I've got nothing to do with it!"

"Then what-" then it hit him. He couldn't run anymore, because Eggman took his speed away. The life energy that made him run at the speeds he did, was lost. _Sonic lost his speed. _His ears dropped down and he lowered his head from that unimaginable and dreaded thought. It can't be true, he thought, it just can't be. And for the first time in his life, the blue hero felt empty. Like all the happiness inside of him had faded, and all that was left was a hollow shell, filled with dread, sadness, fear. Like his very soul was sucked out of him.

Sonic never felt this way before. What ever happened to him, his speed was always with him. The reason that he started this whole saving the world stuff, was because of his speed. He knew that he could do something, so he did it. He didn't care how dangerous it was, he relied on his speed to get him out of it. He loved to run. That's what he did best, anyways. He would run day and night, feeling the wind through his quills, feeling the hard earth under his sneakers. It was his freedom. He couldn't imagine how others could live without this gift. How they could stand being, well, slow. How they could stand being chained down to the same exact place for so long. But now, he would find out.

"Sonic? You ok?" Chip's worried voice broke the silence. The Light Gaia could see that his friend was bothered by something.

The blue hedgehog looked up at his friend. "What do _you_ think?" He snarled, his voice full of sarcasm. This thoughts suddenly filled with anger at the Light Gaia, but he couldn't explain why. Maybe it was because Chip was fine, while Sonic had to suffer from all this.

Chip folded his arms crossly. "You don't have to take it on me you know, I'm trying to help."

Sonic sighed. All the anger that he felt disappeared, and was real paced by something else, guilt. "Sorry, I just..oh never mind."

"Don't worry about it, you'll get your speed back in about an hour, you're probably just tired." Chip said in his again cheerful voice.

Sonic shook his head. "No, Chip, I don't think I'm getting my speed back."

Chip looked at him. "Huh?"

Sonic grit his teeth. He really didn't like saying the something over again. "I said: I'm. Not. Getting. It. Back!"

"Um..why?" the little creature had no idea what his best friend was talking about.

Sonic took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. "I lost it, Chip, I lost my speed."

"Were'd you loose it? Maybe I can help you find it!" Chip joked.

Sonic face palmed. Chip's ears drooped a little bit. "Oh, sorry, I thought it might cheer you up."

"Forget it. What should we do now?"

"I don't know." Chip said. Then he snapped his fingers. "I know! We can go to the village and ask the locals where we are!" He said proudly.

Sonic looked around. All he could see was a massive amount of trees rising upwards. The red glow of the sun was painting them bright red. "What village?"

"Oh, right." Chip rubbed his head sheepishly.

Sonic looked at the forest inherit horizon. Something was strange about it, he just couldn't put his finger to it. The blue hedgehog began to run towards the forest, his feet stepping on the soft soil. He still wasn't used to running at such slow speeds, and it bothered him.

"Hey! Wait up!" he heard Chip say behind him. The little Gaia flapped his wings to catch up to his blue friend. The two ran/flew up to the huge mass of trees. All of the sudden, Sonic stopped abruptly, making the unsuspecting Gaia bump into him.

"Ow.. Sonic, what?.." Chip looked at his friend, who appheared to be not listening at all. Sonic was starring at the greenery before him. Chip glanced at it, and gasped. THe "forest" wasn't a forest at all.

It was a jungle.

...

"Ho ho ho!" The evil scientist crackled with joy. "Finally! Finally my dream will come true!"

Egomania was currently standing in one of the chambers of the temple he built his new fortress on. Strangely, he destroyed every single inch of the. temple except this room. Even more strange, was that the professor spent almost all of his time in here. The chamber was dusty and old, being almost over 2000 years of age. It was made out of stone, every single piece of it. The walls were covered with strange writing, at least he thought it was writing. The strange shapes were cut into the stone, making your vision blurry and swarmimg (is that even a word?) when you looked at it. The reaction was kind of like dilexia, but different. It was like he wasn't the right person to read it. Like it was meant for someone else. Of course, Egomania needed to know what was written there, but that would come later. Much, much later. Except the strange hieroglyphics on the walls, the whole room was bare. Bare, except for one thing. A stone pillar rose from the center of the chamber. It was about two to three feet tall, and, just like the walls, it was covered with writing. On top of it, was a triangle. Yes, a triangle. It was more like a pyramid than triangle, and all four of its sides were covered with writing. The scientist smiled. This is it, the lock. Now all he had too is find the key.

Before Sonic and his friends came here, the pillar was just an old stone pillar, sand and dust covering it from all the years it had stood there. Now, however, it looked newer, more powerful. Maybe twas because of the man's great mood, or maybe it was because a_ green, dim light was coming out of it._ Eggman knew, that the light was Sonic's life forose, gained when he was energy drained. That thought was part of the scientist's happiness. No more blue rodent, he thought, now I am unstoppable! The mad man let out another burst of laughter. He was finally rid of Sonic. The blue enemy was finally gone!

A little red robot came into the room, looking worried. "Sector three is ready to go." the little robot chirped. "Permission for takeoff, sir?"

Eggman smiled. "Exelent. Permission granted. My army of robots will make looking for the key much easier. And now that the blue rat is gone.."

"I'm not sure he's gone, sir." the robot interrupted. "I mean-"

The scientist nodded. "Yes, at first I couldn't believe it too. The little brat could always get out of death. But this time, I'm sure of it!"

"But wouldn't his body be left behind?" the little robot pressed on.

"Eh, he probably disintegrated." the egg shaped man said carelessly. "Wait, why am I even explaining it to you? Go tell sector three to get going already! NOW!" he barked, and the little robot quickly disappeared.

The evil scientist smiled. "Now, nobody can stop me!" He twisted his mustache thoughtfully. "I think we should pay a visit to the prisoners." Then he left, his crackling laughter trailing behind him.

...

"Let me guess, were still in Mayania, aren't we?" not waiting for Chip's answer, the hero of Mobius headed into the jungle.

"Sonic! Are you crazy? We're going to get eaten alive in there!" Chip cried out, but Sonic ignored him. The light Gaia sighed, and hurried after his friend. The darkness and silence of the forest sent shivers down his spine. The branches of the trees looked kind of like hands trying to grab you when you're not looking. the leaves on these trees had a very peculiar shape. Some were shaped like boxes, some were shaped like hats. some there even shaped like hamburgers! The vines hung loosely on the branches, getting in the way. The air was humid, making it hard to breathe. Spider webs the size of a small car were visible, and Chip swore that he saw a smack slither in the bushes. But the thing that bothered him most was the silence. It wasn't normal for a jungle to be so silent. The Gaia expected it to be filled with the shrieking of birds, the chatter of monkeys, or even ghouls from much bigger creatures. But instead, there was nothing. The only sound was the swishing of the branches and the melodic sound of leaves clapping against each other from the light breeze. It was like all of life was sucked out of it, like all the animals suddenly disappeared. It was abnormal. It was ghostly. And the thing that Chip hated the most were ghosts.

Seeing that his friend was getting deeper into the jungle, Chip flew after him. "Hey, wait up!" But neither he, nor Sonic, new that someone was watching them. A figure was perched on top of the tree above them. As the two got farther and farther away, the figure straightened out from its crouch, walked up to the end of the branch, and jumped onto the next tree. It had been following the two heroes for a long time now. Watching their every move. It walked up the tree, and hopped onto another, narrow branch. It settled itself on it, and watched as our two heroes walked on. As they came nearer, it stood up, and prepared to jump up onto the next tree. Unfortunately, it lost its footing on the slippery branch, and tumbled down, letting out a startled cry. it also was unfortunate, that it landed right in front of Sonic.

"What the.." the surprised hedgehog let out a startled cry, and stumbled backwards. He looked over to were the figure lay to see...a girl. She was a hedgehog, about an inch shorter than Sonic, with blond fur and quills. She was wearing a light green T-shirt, with a brown belt on her waist, and a dark green skirt. Brown leather boots covered her feet, panda knife was attached to her belt. It was about eight inches long, with a red gem imbedded in its hilt. The girl's right eye half hidden by her quills, and when she opened her eyes, they were sea blue. She looked at Sonic, and her eyes narrowed.

"Don't come any closer. "she warned. Despite of her fierce look, Sonic could see that she was scared. No, terrified. The girl was trembling all over, like Sonic was going to eat her.

The blue hero let out an awkward smile. "You 'kay?" He stretched out his hand to help her up. The girl ignored it, but stopped trembling. She slowly got onto her feet, still looking warily at him. Her eyes traveled to something behind him, and Sonic looked around to see Chip floating behind him, starring at the blonde.

"Um..hi." Chip said nervously. The stranger relaxed. who ever these two were, they weren't a threat. But it was strange that they were there. Not many people wander into this part of the jungle.

"I can see you're not from here." she stated.

"No, we aren't." Sonic stated. He noticed that the girl had an America accent, so she wasn't exactly a Mayan Ian.

The girl snorted. "I can see that. You shouldn't come here."

"Why?" Chip asked.

"Hello! Can't you hear it?" the blonde threw her arms up in the air. "Oh, wait, that's not it." she stampered. "Can't you _not _hear it?" she tried again.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "The silence! It's abnormal, don't you think? No one in their right mind would go here."

The blue hedgehog got kind of offended by her statement. "Why are you here then?" he asked.

"Cause I'm trying to find out what happened. Something caused this silence, and whatever it is, it's not good. Wait, why am I saying all this to a bunch of wierdos? who I hardly know?"

Sonic grit his teeth. "Listen, Blondie, you better apologize or else!"

"Or else what?" the girl asked cockily, "And my name. isn't Blondie."

"Well sorry! How am I supposed to know what your name is?"

Chip looked from one to another, as if observing a battle. He sighed. This is not gonna end good.

The strange teen looked at Sonic crossly. Strangely, she seemed calmer.

"My name.."she stated, "is Zoe the Hedgehog."

...

**Yay! This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. So know we know some facts: Sonic lost his speed. Chip came back to life. They got stuck in the middle of the jungle. Eggman still thinks that Sonics dead. He has uncovered the lock. He's holding prisoners. (Guess who.) Sonic and Chip met my OC. (Zoe) The jungle is strangely silent. I got hit by writers' block. I tried more descriptions. I'm not getting any reviews. And nobody's reading my crossover! And yes, I'm a girl. **


End file.
